mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Naruto'' |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Kyūbi Naruto |tier = C- |ranking = 37 }} Naruto is a playable newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites are based off his Naruto: Shippūden design and are a heavily modified version for his sprites from Jump Ultimate Stars. His moveset is from the many types of Jutsu he uses in the manga/anime, including his signature moves, the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto is currently ranked 37th on the bottom of C- tier on the current tier list, an extreme drop from 11th in Super Smash Flash and his worst placement in the series. Naruto has fast attacks, great combo ability and powerful finishers in all of his smash attacks, higher stages of Rasengan, back aerial, and down tilt. Naruto can play offensively by rushing down his opponent or defensively by zoning with his shadow clone projectiles. Shadow Clone Slash creates a projectile that can be set as a trap onstage or dropped onto unsuspecting foes, strengthening his stage control, combo game, and edge guarding ability. However, Naruto's recovery covers a fair distance and is predictable, making it easy to deal with if the opponent knows how it works. All of his projectiles can be out-prioritized or reflected, reducing the effectiveness of his zoning game. He has problems dealing with characters who possess disjointed reach and great mobility (such as and ). Naruto also has below average weight which allows him to be KO'd early. Naruto has a growing player base due to his strong stage control ability and combo game, making him especially popular among low-level players. This led to a lot of hate for the character and calls for him to be nerfed. Despite this, there are few high-level Naruto mains, leading to low representation and mediocre placings in tournaments. Attributes Naruto can be described as a character with many play styles. He can be played offensively, as a rush down character, or defensively, as a zoning character. Naruto has above average dashing and walking speed, but with poor air speed giving him above average mobility. He has reliable kill moves in his forward smash, up smash, an almost fully charged Rasengan, the Fūton: Rasenshuriken (the initial hitbox stuns the opponent trapping him/her to take the full hit of the attack), his up aerial, back aerial, and his down tilt. Even though he can rush down his opponents; he can zone or projectile camp with his shadow clone projectiles and leave clone land mines from his Shadow Clone Slash giving Naruto a decent amount of stage control. His recovery, although covers a fair distance, allows him to deal with edge guarders with the initial hitbox at the beginning of the move and if he presses the attack button during his ascent, he will be able to kick his opponents away. Naruto's down aerial (as long as he is above the ledge) and Rasenshuriken (slows his descent before he throws it) can help him recover horizontally. Naruto has an amazing ground game with his tilts and dash attack being great tools. His up tilt and dash attack are great for starting combos. His forward tilt is a good spacing tool, while also doing decent knockback. His down tilt is strong which can make for a great KO option. However, Naruto has problems concerning his recovery, although it can help him deal with edge guarders; it can be easily edge hogged and his recovery will be shortened if chooses to attack during his ascent. Down air can help him recover horizontally, but if he goes to low, then he might not be able to recover vertically. Rasenshuriken, if the player is not careful on how they recover with it, will allow for an opponent to reflect it, which might knock Naruto further from the stage, if not KO him outright. All of his projectiles can be reflected or out-prioritized, meaning his stage control can be countered and turned against him if he goes up against characters with reflectors. With the exception of his forward tilt, Naruto lacks range in most of his attacks leaving him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Characters who posses more priority in their attacks also give him trouble (ex. and ). He lacks any reliable ways to deal with projectiles and his crouch is not low enough to make it suitable to dodging projectiles. Adding on to the fact, Naruto has only average survivability. He has below average weight which allows him to be knocked off stage easily or KO'ed early. With him also having above average accelerated falling speed, makes him good enough to be combo'ed easily, thus giving him another problem. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports to the foreground using Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術, "Body Flicker Technique"). *Taunts: **Standard: Uses the Orioke no Jutsu (おいろけの術, "Sexy Technique"), and blows a kiss while giggling (His longest taunt). **Side: Takes out his kunai and slashes out across in front of him. **Down: Summons three Shadow Clones, each one of them smiling with a thumbs-up (His shortest taunt). *Fanfare: Excerpt from Rising Fighting Spirit. *Wins: **Naruto raises his thumb up and smiles in triumph while saying; "だってばよ! (Dattebayo!)" which roughly means; "Believe it!". **Enters "Sage Mode" (仙人モード, Sen'nin Mōdo) and folds his arms triumphantly. *Loses: Naruto crosses his arms and looks away in an immature way. Changes from v0.9a Naruto has received little changes from last demo. However, he is seen as more effective character this demo due to his metagame advancing. Naruto is also one of the few characters who are not negatively affected by the lowered hitstun of the demo. This allows Naruto to escape combos much easier and being one of the few characters who can combo like last demo. Aesthetics * Ground attacks * Aerial attacks * Grabs and throws * Special moves * * * ** ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players Miracle--7 Active Inactive Miracle--7 Tier placement history In the tier lists for demo v0.6, Naruto was seen as high tier character because he was tied with for 4/5 of C tier on the first list and was ranked 4th of B tier on the second list. On the lists for demo v0.7, Naruto's was stuck in C tier on both lists where he was seen as a mid tier character. In demo v0.8b, his tier position jumped up to 5th of A tier where he was seen as a top tier character. However, in demo v0.9a, he was ranked 18th where he is now seen as a mid-low tier character. In demo v0.9b, Naruto jumped up to 6th of S tier where is finally seen as a top tier character again. However, the changes in the metagame made Naruto be seen as a less effective character then he originally was, where he dropped to 9th of A tier and is seen as a high tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! artwork Narutobig.gif|Naruto's first art in the DOJO!!! Naruto Main.png|Naruto's first pixel art from v0.9a. Naruto PA.png|Naruto's second pixel art, but unused from the demo. Naruto PA 2.png|Naruto's third pixel art from v0.9b. DOJO!!! Update naruto4.png|Naruto using his down taunt in Mushroom Kingdom III. naruto1.png|Naruto using his up throw on in Hylian Skies. naruto2.png|Naruto and on Rainbow Route. naruto3.png|Naruto using his side smash on on Crateria. Design Naruto's old stance.png|Naruto's old idle animation. Used from v0.5a to v0.8b. Naruto stance.png|Naruto's new stance in demo v0.9a. His old sprite design used from v0.5 to v0.9.0.1956. Naruto's re design.png|Naruto's new design in most recent patches for demo v0.9a. Trivia *Prior to Naruto's inclusion in this game, it was mistakenly believed that Naruto's side special move was to be the Fūton: Rasenshuriken and his down special move to be the Rasengan Smash, in which Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the ground. This became Naruto's down smash in version 0.5a of the demo but was removed in subsequent versions for unknown reasons. Rasenshuriken eventually replaced Ōdama Rasengan as the full-powered variant of his standard special in version 0.8. *Naruto is one of (currently) 5 characters to have his availability status changed (he was an unlockable character in the original Super Smash Flash) the other 4 characters (so far) are , , and . *Naruto is currently the only character in the game to have all of his specials and throws use or involve a projectile. *Naruto, along with , , , and is one of the few characters who has a different "Defeated/No Contest" pose. *Naruto's art in Super Smash Flash 2 is similar to his art in his appearance in J-Stars Victory VS.. External links *Naruto's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series